


Leaving With a Smile

by Brain_Flower



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Moving On, One Shot, Short, animal crackers, different, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won’t stay forever and you know that-clothes and food and a place to sleep before he moves to someone else and either breaks their heart or is forgotten. But not you, he won’t hurt you and you won’t forget him-it’s mutual and that’s all okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving With a Smile

-Leaving With A Smile-

You’ll know he’s different from the time you pick him up but it’ll be okay. You’ll ignore the way he puts his food in groups according to color and eats it according to which has the least amount to which has the most. You’ll watch in amusement as he separates his animal crackers by breed and your movies in alphabetical order. 

It’s okay because even though he’s a little weird and he has some pretty interesting rituals, he still gives you what you want when you ask for it. All you have to do is call his name quietly, wave your hand for him to follow and he’ll skitter around the corner and down the hall after you. 

He won’t stay forever and you know that-clothes and food and a place to sleep before he moves to someone else and either breaks their heart or is forgotten. But not you, he won’t hurt you and you won’t forget him-it’s mutual and that’s all okay. 

You can move on just like he will-you’ll save the memories and there will always be a photo of him giggling at you on your desk. When people ask about it you’ll only tell them that he was special. 

And it’s likely you won’t ever see him outside of that picture again but that’s fine because it was mutual and he’s giving you what you need for the time being. Until he decides it’s time to leave you’ll hold him close to you every night and you’ll wake up to find him still there. 

Some mornings you’ll panic because he’s not in your arms when you wake up. He’ll be on the couch smiling telling you not to worry he just couldn’t sleep. And you’ll feel so ashamed because it’s supposed to be mutual-you aren’t going to get needy. 

Either way you hold him all day because he lets you and you never know when he’ll be gone-you even help him sort his animal crackers and skittles and watch multiple horror movies just to keep him smiling. But you won’t get close because that’s not fair you knew from the start he’d be gone. 

When he starts to clean up you know he’s ready. You bathe him and give him all the animal crackers and the rest of the skittles and he smiles at you sweetly with his backpack and hiking boots on. 

He kisses you on the cheek but that’s not good enough for you so you pull him into a real kiss. And you smile when he leaves because it’s mutual. 

And you know he’ll be back…

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up one night after I had finished the Rules series. I need some motivation. No names were mentioned but I'd allow you to automatically assume it's the pairing I always stick to. -Siren Jax


End file.
